Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roller for example used for a paper sheet separation mechanism.
Description of Related Art
A roller is used for a paper sheet separation mechanism, etc. Such a roller employs a structure in which a rubber part is attached to a roller body part (for example, see patent document 1).
The roller described in patent document 1 is configured to hold the rubber part in the roller body part by receiving a rubber piece in a notch of the roller body part, into which the rubber part is fitted, and the rubber piece having a larger dimension than the notch, without using an adhesive agent.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 1998-157864